<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by The_Awakening</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126068">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awakening/pseuds/The_Awakening'>The_Awakening</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Santa, Tie me up daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awakening/pseuds/The_Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya signed them up for the annual secret Santa gift exchange... again. But this time he has something else in store. </p><p>This is spicy nsfw and you have been warned:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Son of a bitch” the blender flew past the little devils head. Izaya dodged and chuckled, “why did you agree to that dumb secret Santa? I swear Shinra doesn’t work enough” his partner ranted and paced around the kitchen. He slid up to him,<br/>“Now now, no need to get all worked up about it. It’ll be fun” and he tries to take the sloppily wrapped gift out from under Shizuo’s angry hands. A fist swung at Izaya and he ducked again but this time wrapped his hands around Shizuo’s waist when he came back up. <br/>“Leave it, he’ll like it whether it’s wrapped or not!” He didn’t want to admit he was worried that Shinra would hate the gift he got while his partner didn’t want to admit how arousing seeing him angry made him. <br/>“Speaking of wrapping I’m going to have to break some rules” Izaya’s words melted Shizuo’s furrowed brow and a raised one replaced it,<br/>“What rules are we breaking today?” And his partner chucked, <br/>“The best kind” his hands slipped under Shizuo’s shirt and grazed his sides , “ I’m your secret Santa actually and I wanted to give you your gift today” Shizuo didn’t have to read between the lines to know what Izaya was up to. No doubt he threatened Shinra in some way to make this gift exchange possible but he wasn’t going to complain. Shizuo slid his own hands into the back pockets of Izaya’s jeans and pulled him closer, <br/>“ Can I unwrap it now?” And he leaned in to kiss his man but a finger delicately placed on his lips stopped him, <br/>“Not out here silly, I have a few surprises” out of nowhere a black silk scarf was in Izaya’s hands and tied tight around Shizuo’s head, masking his eyes. <br/>“You’re not going to kill me are you?” Shizuo teased, trying to hide his excitement. Izaya took his partners hands and led him into the bedroom,<br/>“Not today Shizu-Chan” and with a rough push Shizuo landed flat on his back on the bed. “Stay” Izaya commanded and he fought the urge to argue. Surely this was going to be something good. He was surprised to hear clanking sounds from the closet and dragging noises up to the side of the bed, “take your clothes off” Izaya’s voice could be heard from behind the bed. <br/>“ shouldn’t you be doing that for me?” His partner protested and a loud *clink* sounded,<br/>“Oh, I’ll be doing a lot for you soon” Shizuo obeyed and stripped every article off while he could hear Izaya scamper around the bed, clink after clink. <br/>“ okay, now what?” He asked now completely naked and sitting cross legged on the bed. The mattress bounced with the arrival of his partner on the cushions,<br/>“Now for the fun” without a warning Shizuo’s left hand was yanked to his left, causing him to turn to his stomach and a heavy metal shackle clicked shut. <br/>“What are you…” then again with the right hand and legs to their respective corners of the bed. Izaya positioned himself behind his partner's rear and used his own bare knees to spread Shizuo’s. He pulled at the shackles and tried to sit up but it was too tight,<br/>“ this is your idea of a present?” Shizuo grumbled but a red flush burned under his blindfold. Izaya ran his down Shizuo’s spine and eventually caressed his ass, <br/>“I couldn’t imagine anything better” he poured lube over his fingers and pushed against his partner's opening. Shizuo wasn’t prepared for the newness of this feeling. For better or worse he had always let Izaya lead in bed but the chains were new. The cold metal against his slow burning skin was a sensation he couldn’t quite get over. Not to mention his partner's fingers preparing him for what was to come. Now slightly aroused, Shizuo could barely feel the tip of Izaya’s cock but he was ready. Izaya removed his fingers from his ass but what came next wasn’t what he expected,<br/>“Ah!” A cold object was inserted into him and it took a moment for the shock to settle, “What is that?” Shizuo tried to look up again but was restricted. A low laugh came from behind him, <br/>“ A plug, what were you expecting?” The flush returned and Shizuo buried his head in the blankets but couldn’t hide the erection prompted by embarrassment. Izaya grinned and leaned up on him to whisper in his ear, “ don’t worry, you’ll get it soon enough” and then he bit down on him. Gently as first but growing in intensity. His hands reach around to pinch and pull Shizuo’s nipples. The blonde’s body arched in pleasure and as soon as Izaya’s hands grazed his dick he came. Izaya laughed and straightened himself back up, <br/>“ too fast Shizu-Chan” and he smacked his ass. A surprised gasp left Shizuo’s lips followed by another hit. With each smack to his ass he could feel his member rising, Izaya’s too. <br/>“Fuck me already!” Shizuo’s shouted but Izaya only laughed again, <br/>“Now where’s the fun in that?” Instead moved around the bed to maneuver his waist in front of his partner's face, “Show me what you can do first” he taunted but Shizuo took the bait. His hand was guided to Izaya’s groin but he didn’t need sight for the rest. He took him all in his mouth, rubbing the base with his hands and occasionally kissing the tip. Izaya grabbed into the blonde hair below him and grunted. The sounds of his partner's pleasure only made Shizuo’s own more intense. He wanted to take his own and feed his hunger but the chains still weighed heavily on him. Izaya was fully erect in his mouth when he pulled out. Without another word Izaya moved back to Shizuo’s ass and started to tug at the plug. With a quick flip of a switch it started to vibrate,<br/>“Haaa” shizuo began to pant. The vibrations stimulated him in a new way and he tried to concentrate on anything but to stop from cumming. <br/>“I know you want to” and this time Izaya took a fully lubed hand to Shizuo’s cock. Pulsing up and down with the added pressure from his partners stiffy was too much for the man. <br/>“Fuck…..you!” He came again and his knees gave out beneath him. But he didn’t get much of a break. Izaya grabbed his partners hips and forcefully pulled them up to his own,<br/>“Now it’s my turn” and with a swift motion the plug was pulled out and his cock rammed inside. Shizuo was still recovering from his second orgasm that this thrusting was so incredibly over stimulating, <br/>“Ah! Slow…. oh fuck… slow down!” He pleaded but Izaya only pushed harder. His nails dug into Shizuo’s hips as he aggressively pulled him in. With each slap of contact the chains jangled around them. The sounds were so immensely erotic and Shizuo couldn’t  believe he was finding himself hard again. Never had he come back so quickly but he couldn’t help it,<br/>“Cum with me this time baby!” Izaya shouted and a giddy laugh of pleasure left him along with the heavy breathing. A few more deep thrusts and Izaya filled his partner with cream and Shizuo came one last time. For a moment the experience hung still in the air while the pair didn’t move and cum leaked from Shizuo’s ass. After pulling out Izaya removed Shizuo’s blindfold and he finally got a good look at what had happened. Slowly the shackled were removed and he rubbed his sore and soon to be bruised wrist and ankles,<br/>“ So, how did you like your gift?” Izaya teased. It was Shizuo’s turn to laugh as he pulled his partner in close and pinned him down to the bed,<br/>“I liked it so much I want to share”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! This hit me like a fever dream at 1 am and I'm not even that mad..... Okay I'm mad. Anyhow, let me know what you think and I might just think about writing more;) Sleep well y'all--- Pain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>